Naruto: Reigan
by Mr.Kitsune
Summary: First 2 chapters being completely re-written. Naruto is not heard, not seen. One day, after a harsh beating, he learns of his new kekkai genkai: the reigan, the "soul eye". Parings unknown. Slight bleach and shaman king references. First fanfic, so enjoy.


Naruto: Reigan

A/N: My first fanfic, if this ends up becoming slightly popular I will continue writing. I will stop at 5 chapters before seeing if anyone wants me to continue. Also, this is rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Possible lemons in the future. Anyway, on with the show…

Summary: Naruto is an outcast. Hated by those around him and even by those who may pretend to care. The main reason for this is the Kyuubi, but he also seems to talk to people that aren't there…people that no one else can see.. Turns out Naruto has a new bloodline, and is even more special then he thought. Semi-dark Naruto, NaruXHinaXSmall harem. SasuSaku bashing, as I personally hate them. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto; I am but a tiny insect on the manga world. However, I do own all original justu, characters, and bloodlines. –Insert evil laughter here-

It was another shining day in Konaha, the birds were singing, the occasional dog was chasing a cat, and even somewhere a dark duck decided to land on a certain Uchiha's head. But in the darkness, lies a broken young boy, no older then 5, looking out of the ally way he was hiding in, peering into the crowd that was walking across the street, and ignoring the few who noticed him and decided to send a glare his way. It was easy for him at this point to ignore the villagers, as even at his young age he had the mentality of most adults, having to mature and learn to fend for himself due to the insane amount of torture, both physical and mental the more hateful villagers and ninja the village held. Even the damn kyuubi ( A/N: This will be talked about in later chapters.) had some respect for him. Granted, he did understand why he was hated, but he also believed that they were complete morons. What had his attention at the time was the man in the mid 20's sitting at a booth across the street, smoking a cigarette and looking into the sky. The man himself was plain, with short spiky brown hair and dressed in civilian clothing consisting of a bright green kimono. The man seemed to have a form of fortune-telling booth set up, for a cheap price. And in the dark alleyway, unknown to anyone, a certain pair of blue eyes flashed and changed to no one's notice. However, no one was stopping for his business. Even stranger, no one even seemed to be looking at him. Naruto was quite confused, and began to feel bad that the man was making no business on this busy street. Checking his pockets for the 1600 ryo he would need (about 20 dollars) as opposed to the 400 that the stand offered (5 dollars) due to him being used to paying about 4 times as much as advertised, the young blonde looked around at the now mostly deserted street and realized he had been thinking so long it was nearly nighttime. He shrugged, figuring this was easier, and walked over, standing in front of the man and his booth. Waiting for the man to notice him, he waited. The man spared him a small glance and looked back into the sky.

Naruto, feeling a bit angry that he was outright ignored for no reason, asked for his services. The man looked at Naruto, surprise on his face, and looked around before pointing at him and asking "You talking to me…?" Naruto just nodded and asked for a fortune telling again, putting his money on the table. The man just shook his head and grinned, saying "hey kid, I can tell you have a good future, so I'll tell your fortune for free. Naruto was surprised, but pleasantly so. He just nodded and pocket his money before it "mysteriously disappeared" like so many times before, and held out his hand, which the man looked at. Naruto watched in amazement as the man looked not only at his palm, but his entire hand, moving up to his arm and eventually at his entire arm. Taking out a needle and focusing on it, he pricked Naruto quickly on the arm, watching the wound heal almost instantly and assuring Naruto that is was part of the examination. The man then saw something interesting, and proceeded to ask Naruto about his life, taking notice of the way the young boy answered with a large vocabulary, and much like older men would. He asked about how Naruto was able to heal so quickly, and sighed as Naruto just looked away and muttered about having a bloodline, confirming the man's thoughts about Naruto's knowledge about his "tenant". He grinned, however, at the thought that there was something he could do. He looked at the kid and said "hey kid, some interesting news for you. As far as I can see, you were born to be a ninja of great status. In fact, I bet you could even become a sannin, if not the Hokage." At this, Naruto's eyes lit up, and he closed them to think about how to join the academy. He made a decision and looked up, his eyes now changing back to their original color, looking for the man only to see that he was gone. Shrugging and blowing it off, Naruto decided to pay old man Hokage a visit…

X

At the Hokage tower…

X

The secretary was having a pretty dull day, and was casually considering quitting the job when she saw a blonde mop of hair walk in. Grinning at her luck at possibly causing the murderer of her father and husband, she instantly closed the door leading at the hokage's office and looked at the young man, scowling. "What are you doing here, brat?" She spat out, face twisted into a expression of hate and glee, not a pretty sight. The young man sighed and replied calmly "I want to ask jii-san about something, so please let me pass." Slightly surprised at Naruto's politeness, but still hateful she simply ignored him and said "Well, brat, unluckily for you the Hokage is busy, and he would never want to speak to you anyway, so leave before I call the ANBU!" Naruto sighed, knowing this was going to happened, and just walked past her into the Hokage's office anyway, just in time to see a flash of orange disappear behind the large desk in the room. Hiruzen smiled at the young boy, blush still apparent, but quickly fading. "Hi Naruto. I wasn't expecting you." Naruto just raised his eyebrow and stated "Clearly."

Hiruzen coughed and looked away before looking back at the blonde. "So, what do you need? I trust that everything is at least semi-alright?" Naruto sighed, knowing that the man meant well but personally couldn't do anything. "Yeah, I want to ask for a favor." Hiruzen, knowing that Naruto wasn't one to ask for favors, was instantly alert. "Well, sure. What do you want?" Naruto seemed to be hesitant, but came to a decision quickly. "I want to become a ninja." That one sentence had more impact than intended, causing Hiruzen to nearly pass out in shock. The Hokage, however, was happy. Here was the future he was hoping the young boy would take, being handed to him on a silver platter. Little did Naruto know that he already had the paper work filled out just in case something like this ever happened. Sarutobi nodded and grinned. "Sure, I'll have you inserted into next year's class, as this year's only has about 3 months left before completion. Naruto nodded and was about to leave before being halted by Hiruzen. "Naruto, just so you know… what you just did makes me really happy. On top of that, now I'm allowed to protect you, and if you become a chunin, I will let you know a secret that only I and 2 others have been privileged to hear." Naruto grinned at the thought of having both a protector and a secret, and left, already counting the days before he got to prove himself.

A/N: Well, that was fun. A bit more than I expected to write though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and be sure to send in your reviews. Anyway, I've already decided on the possible harem. It will only consist of a few people, no more than 5. Here are the possibilities, as Hinata is going to join no matter what. You can vote if you want, but I already have a basic idea of who is going to be in it.

Hana

Ino

Tenten

Anko

FemHaku

FemKyuubi

Kin

Kunerai

Hanabi

Random OC from a random original mission

Ja-Ne


End file.
